


Все поправимо

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: – Входи. – мягким жестом тонкой руки она пригласила его в комнату и, сняв круглые очки, развернулась к нему на стуле. – Могу приготовить тебе коктейль, Цезарь их очень любит. Или, если хочешь, заварю чай. Я так до сих пор и не знаю, что ты предпочитаешь...





	Все поправимо

Моне прилежно писала очередной отчет, то и дело сверяясь с длинной вереницей сложных химических формул. Цезарь действительно был одаренным ученым, гением, о работах которого говорил весь мир, при этом люди придерживались совершенно разных точек зрения. Одни, ужасаясь его беспринципности, считали, что ему место в тюрьме, а не в лаборатории; другие напротив восхищались его нетривиальным подходом к знаниям, третьи… третьих мало интересовала моральная сторона вопроса: их волновало исключительно оружие, которое он разрабатывал. 

Моне же оно было совершенно без надобности, да и к химии она дышала ровно: ее любопытство начало просыпаться только тогда, когда аккуратный и даже скрупулезный в разнообразных экспериментах Цезарь проявлял чудовищную невнимательность в отчетах, а потом часами корчил из себя трагического героя, которого буквально преследует злой рок, пытающийся изо всех сил помешать его научным изысканиям. И как только ему подвернулась возможность переложить на кого-нибудь эту неприятную обязанность, он тут же ей воспользовался: под предлогом экономии времени, ученый поручил своей подопечной переписывать его многочисленные и обрывочные заметки, которые он набрасывал прямо в лаборатории. Моне не возражала – с холодным спокойствием изо дня в день внимательно всматривалась в неразборчивые каракули и переносила их на чистые листы. 

В тот самый момент, когда женщина пыталась разобрать очередную сложную формулу, в комнату, чуть скрипнув несмазанными петлями, вошел Ло – незваный гость, появившийся на пороге лаборатории несколько недель назад. 

– Моне? – негромко пробормотал он голосом, в котором сквозило слабое удивление. 

– Входи. – мягким жестом тонкой руки она пригласила его в комнату и, сняв круглые очки, развернулась к нему на стуле. – Могу приготовить тебе коктейль, Цезарь их очень любит. Или, если хочешь, заварю чай. Я так до сих пор и не знаю, что ты предпочитаешь. 

– Не нужно. Где Цезарь? 

Как и всегда, Ло не был особенно многословен. Несмотря на природное обаяние этой женщины, он не поддавался ни на какие ее провокации – прекрасно зная, как она могла быть коварна, он старался пропускать все ее речи мимо ушей. 

– А я тебе не подойду? – кокетливо спросила Моне с несколько ехидной ухмылкой на лице. – Уверена, у меня хватит сил тебе помочь. 

Ло нахмурился: у нее точно уже созрела какая-то мысль. Она наверняка догадалась, что он тут неспроста, и несмотря на то, что точные его намерения оставались для женщины загадкой, Моне не хотела ненароком раскрыть планы Цезаря и поставить его эксперименты под удар. Вряд ли, конечно, Ло прибыл сюда за этим: равнодушный, пожалуй, ко всему вокруг, шичибукай не проявлял никакого любопытства к изобретениям даже тогда, когда никто и не думал за ним следить – Цезарь имел дурную привычку распахивать двери и с воплями газообразно носиться по этажам, – однако Ло и не подумал заглянуть в потайные помещения. Он разнюхивал что-то другое – но никто не мог точно сказать что именно. 

– Нет. Если ты не в курсе, я найду его сам. 

Женщина в ответ хитро улыбнулась и отодвинула от себя кипу исписанных листов. Ее по-птичьи желтые глаза сверкнули жутковатым огоньком. 

– Не стоит думать, что тебе все позволено, Ло. Железо званием шичибукая не напугаешь. 

Тот не ответил на ее выпад. Перехватив в руках нодати, он развернулся на каблуках и направился к выходу.

– А молодой господин был прав, – нараспев протянула она с легким смешком, – Ты и правда норовист как молодой жеребенок.

Юноша замер – неужели она и в самом деле имела в виду человека, который был в ответе за все, что с ним сейчас происходит? Неужели она каким-то образом связана с пиратами Дофламинго? Неужели она сама здесь не из дружеских чувств по отношению к Цезарю? Что если и ее послали на задание, которое она, как хороший и покладистый подчиненный, выполняет? Цезарь и в самом деле получил великолепную помощницу, но для того, кто прислал ее сюда, это – гарантия его молчания и напряженной работы, а, возможно, и постоянного снабжения оружием и искусственно созданными дьявольскими фруктами для создания армии. Дофламинго следил за лабораторией, хотя, наверное, в полной степени и не представлял, что тут происходит, и судя по всему, своих людей он расставил там, где Ло меньше всего ожидал их увидеть. 

– Ну ничего, – Моне облизнула губы, мельком обнажив маленький острый клык. – Все поправимо. 

Шичибукай, намеревавшийся покинуть комнату, понял, что уже несколько мгновений просто стоит на месте. Мысль о том, что Моне прислал Дофламинго, не давала ему покоя: такой поворот событий он не предполагал, и сейчас судорожно корректировал свои планы в соответствии с этой новостью. Умная и расчетливая, она все-таки просчиталась и выдала себя – но не было ли это ее очередной уловкой? 

– Не очень осмотрительно с твоей стороны злить более сильного противника, – спокойно ответил он. – Будет немного грустно, если Цезарь потеряет такого хорошего помощника. 

– Он справится… – Моне чуть откинулась назад, ее хищные глаза пристально следили за высокой темной фигурой. – В конце концов, это не так грустно, как птичья клетка, не так ли?.. И даже не сравнится с отчаянием ребенка, схватившего кинжал… 

Ло вздрогнул. Если она в курсе про птичью клетку, значит она наверняка занимает более высокое положение, чем он изначально предполагал. Резко повернувшись к женщине, шичибукай смерил ее холодным взглядом, пытаясь удержаться от опрометчивых выпадов: сейчас ему меньше всего нужны проблемы. Для всех обитателей лаборатории он стал эксцентричным странником, и даже подозрительный Цезарь, кажется, смирился с этим амплуа. Но если Моне все-таки удастся вывести его на эмоции, то едва ли это пройдет незамеченным. 

– Откуда в тебе такое безрассудство? Тебя могли запытать до смерти, – спокойно продолжала женщина, уже почти на него не глядя. Создавалось впечатление, что она просто размышляла вслух, собирая наиболее интересные для нее архивные данные. – Но даже у самых лучших пород бывают бракованные щенки. От них, как правило… избавляются.

Ло почувствовал, как в нем закипает гнев: она и так слишком долго говорила, а теперь и вовсе перешагнула невидимую черту, отделявшую его от прошлого, частью которого она никогда не была. Моне наверняка присоединилась к пиратам Донкихота гораздо позже, но, будучи прекрасно осведомленной, с легкостью манипулировала эмоциями шичибукая, будто намереваясь выведать что-то. На ходу вытащив из ножен нодати, Ло рванулся к ней и приставил лезвие к горлу – достаточно близко, чтобы она могла почувствовать холод меча, но не порезаться. 

– Не смей. – прошипел он едва слышно. – Еще одно слово… 

– И ты перережешь мне глотку? Как самонадеянно, – она снова хищно улыбнулась – ее пушистые крылья, над которыми она, казалось, на мгновение потеряла контроль, чуть дрогнули и обдали Ло ледяным потоком ветра. – Ты же знаешь, что Цезарь и сам пешка. Ты просто не посмеешь рисковать своим прикрытием – представь, какой поднимется крик, если наш дорогой ученый обнаружит свои отчеты, заляпанные кровью его верной помощницы?.. Не знаю, что расстроит его больше: потерянные формулы или необходимость писать рапорты самому. 

Ло стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как по скулам заходили желваки. Она была совершенно права: трудно в полной мере представить реакцию этого экзальтированного гения, но вполне возможно предсказать, какие сокрушительные последствия эта реакция вызовет. Во-первых, если Моне и правда одна из пиратов Дофламинго, и не расходный материал – и учитывая ее осведомленность, она, пожалуй, занимала место поближе к трону, – ее непременно хватятся. Во-вторых, если Цезарь доложит Джокеру о том, что в лаборатории находился Ло, то… 

– Давай. Чего же ты ждешь? 

Насмешливая, хитрая ухмылка. Полуприкрытые желтые глаза. Холодное дыхание снежной женщины перед ним. 

– Ничего. 

Одним резким и отточенным движением руки, Ло отвел меч. Моне выпрямилась – и тут же ощутила чудовищную боль, которая пронзила все ее тело. Вскрикнув, она тут же обрушилась на пол – ее мягкие пушистые крылья, кровоточа, безжизненно повисли. Дрожащая, но все еще по-садистски игривая, женщина принялась дышать на раны, стараясь остановить кровь. Это происшествие ее нисколько не огорчило – напротив, даже с перекошенным от боли лицом, в крови, она по-прежнему оставалась хорошей помощницей – и даже не попыталась поднять шум и всполошить Цезаря. Ей нравилась эта жестокая игра – и она точно знала, что победителя в ней нет: физически превосходящий ее по силе, Ло был скован по рукам и ногам – слишком уж нужна ему эта лаборатория.  
– Ты и правда очень сильный. Ничего другого я от шичибукая и не ожидала. – произнесла она негромко чуть дрогнувшим голосом. 

Ло, пристально глядя на сжавшуюся перед ним гарпию, оперся на меч и наклонился к ней так близко, что мог разглядеть самые тонкие прожилки ее желтой радужки, сейчас подернутой едва заметной дымкой. 

– От бракованных щенят избавляются, Моне. И решает это обычно заводчик. 

Выпрямившись, юноша убрал нодати в ножны и, развернувшись, направился к выходу, понимая, что находился в одном шаге от ужасной ошибки. Он уже научился жить со своим прошлым – но так и не привык к настоящему.


End file.
